Crash Nitro Kart - feat Megamix y el Team Cortex
by Kagamine-Mitsu
Summary: El emperador Velo XXVII ha secuestrado a los mejores corredores de la Tierra para competir en el circuito galáctico, el Dr. Cortex esta desaparecido hace 2 años y MegaMix toma su lugar tanto como el líder del equipo y cuidador de Nina ¿Podrán salvar al mundo de su horrible destino?...


**Oh my gosh… al fin se me ocurrió un fanfic decente, después del desastre horrendo que fue el último fic que borre.**

**Pero bueno, ahora se me ocurrió una historia interesante… basarme en Crash Nitro Kart para hacer un fanfic más cannon que el propio juego y digo más cannon porque mi línea de tiempo es más o menos asi: Crash 1, 2, 3, XS, CTR, La venganza de Cortex, 2 N-tranced, CNK y Twinsanity. (Obviamente con algunos ajustes)**

**Aquí me quise basar más en el "Team Cortex", donde ahora la historia será más trágica pero sin dejar las partes graciosas del todo, además de añadir a Nina como debió haber sido… si también cambie a Neo por MegaMix que puede cumplir exactamente el mismo rol pero de manera más inmadura tomando en cuenta la inexperiencia y la falta de Cortex junto con Uka-Uka… pero ya habrán entendido la idea, hehe.**

**Intentare que este fanfic no supere los 10 capítulos y tenga el tan anhelado "final feliz" que debió tener.**

**Mejor dejo de escribir tonterías para que comiencen a leer…**

**Crash Nitro Kart – feat. MegaMix y el Team Cortex.**

Ya había pasado una año desde que N. Tropy y N-trance habían hecho su intento de dominar al mundo, pero gracias a Crash Bandicoot, su familia y algunos de sus enemigos pudieron derrotar al maestro del tiempo y a su aliado de la quinta dimensión. También, hace dos años que el Dr. Cortex había desaparecido en algún lugar del mundo junto a Uka-Uka, el cual aun así se podía contactar espiritualmente con sus aliados… pero esa es otra historia, mejor comencemos con la historia del circuito galáctico, pero esta vez no hablaremos mucho de los Bandicoot's, hablaremos del ya deformado "Team Cortex".

La noche llego al archipiélago, todo estaba en calma, exceptuando lo que pasaba dentro del castillo Cortex. Se veía a un mutante del tipo _mixture_ caminando de un lado a otro escribiendo cosas en su celular con algo de preocupación, mientras que había un tigre super-desarrollado sentado en el suelo intentando hacer una jugada en las damas.

-"Mmmm… ¿cómo dominar al mundo sin hacerle daño a nadie?" El mutante se quedó callado por unos segundos y luego se vio vuelta para mirar a la luna haciendo que su cola de cocodrilo se moviera bruscamente. "Y buscar a Neo por supuesto…"

-"Primero has que Tiny aplaste a los Bandicoots" Tiny, enojado, dio un puñetazo en el suelo haciendo que se desparramaran todas las fichas del juego. "Vamos MegaMix, sabes que Tiny hará lo que órdenes"

-"Si, si… sé que puedes Tiny" El mixture se sentó en el suelo y guardo su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón. "Pero has fallado tantas, pero tantas veces, que a veces pienso que debería hacer el trabajo sucio yo solo… y sabes que no puedo" Comenzó a frotar la parte derecha de su cara la cual era metálica mientras poniendo una cara de pocos amigos y pensando en la forma de deshacerse de Tiny por unos momentos, hasta que se acordó de una cosa. "Tiny, ¿por que no ves cómo va N. Gin con su nuevo juguetito?"

El tigre se levantó se puso firme ante las órdenes del ahora líder de la familia Cortex y dijo "Señor, si señor" para luego salir corriendo al laboratorio del mecánico. MegaMix volvió a sacar su celular, revisando todo lo que había anotado para luego mirar una foto del último verano donde salían todos los habitantes del castillo disfrutando de la playa de la isla S. Sanity. Aquella foto la miraba con melancolía, aunque solo tenía 4 años, no podía con la carga de estar a la cabeza de un grupo de villanos el cual se quebrantó después de la desaparición del Dr. Cortex y no solo era eso… solo pensó.

"Debo encontrarte

Te necesito… no…

Te necesitamos…"

Sintió que unas manos mecánicas y heladas como el hielo que lo abrazaban con mucha fuerza por detrás, para cualquier otro ese era un abrazo que lo podía matar en un instante, pero, el mixture podía resistirlo, giro su cabeza para ver a una pequeña de piel celeste con cabello negro y corto que usaba su uniformé escolar, lo que más la destacaba era su "n" de color rojizo en su frente.

-"Hola tío" La pequeña radiaba alegría, como cualquier niño de su edad lo hace.

-"Hola… d-dulzura, ¿Cómo te fue?" Guardo su celular rápidamente para no preocupar a la pequeña para luego la tomarla de la cintura y dejarla frente a él. "Bah, para que preguntar si la respuesta ya es obvia" Ambos se rieron, ambos odiaban la monotonía de sus vidas, pero solo esa monotonía los mantenía a salvo de las autoridades mundiales.

En eso ambos se dieron cuenta que algo andaba mal, el salón comenzó a brillar con una intensidad mayor que la que producía el mismo sol, el castillo comenzó a temblar como si fuera un terremoto. Nina, la pequeña niña, solo se acercó a Mega y lo abrazo fuertemente, este también la abrazo para protegerla en caso de que se callera algo encima de ambos, lo último que vieron fue a Tiny y N. Gin entrar al salón diciendo "Estamos perdidos" y en ese momento, por obra de la gravedad, los cuatro se desmayaron.

El último piso del castillo fue absorbido por una luz blanca y nadie se dio cuenta que a la familia Bandicoot le sucedió lo mismo solo una hora antes…

CONTINUARA…


End file.
